


By the Side of the Road

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Dean's Birthday Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sleeps in the Impala about a quarter mile from the bunker on his birthday. He couldn't go back to Sam and Cas, but he didn't want to be anywhere else on his birthday, so he'd driven half through the night just to park at the side of the road. It's only a matter of chance that Castiel chooses to take a walk that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Side of the Road

Dean sleeps in the Impala about a quarter mile from the bunker on his birthday. He couldn't go back to Sam and Cas, but he didn't want to be anywhere else on his birthday, so he'd driven half through the night just to park at the side of the road. He'd spent much of the previous day in the bar drowning his sorrows before he said fuck it and drove all the way back here. Now, he sits in the back seat of the Impala with a six pack and a pint of cheap whiskey to fend off both the uncommonly cold Kansas night and the depressive nature of his thoughts.

It's only a matter of chance that Castiel chooses to take a walk that night, or maybe it's the reverent tone when Cas slips through Dean's mind that pulls him to where Dean is. Sam is healed, and Cas has important matters to take care of, but he stays with Sam at the bunker till the twenty-fifth. He may not understand the full impact that the 24th has on Sam, being without the people he loves, but he understands enough to know he shouldn't leave him. So, he puts off finding Gadreel and stays with Sam to watch a string of old movie reels they find in the bunker.

When Sam drifts off in one of the chairs, Cas decides to stretch his legs and take a walk. The stars are so beautiful this time of year with such clear skies. When he sees the Impala parked just past the bend in the road, he is concerned. His concern only mounts when he peers in the back window to see Dean passed out surrounded by empty bottles. 

Dean wakes as the car door opens, and Cas slips into the the seat next to him. “Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean asks drowsily as he wipes the drool from his chin.

“I decided it was a good night to contemplate the universe, Dean,” Castiel says seriously as he scrutinizes Dean's current state. “You are unwell.”

“I'm drunk, Cas. No different than usual,” Dean replies bitterly, but Cas just tilts his head and squints.

“That is a symptom of it, yes, but not what I'm speaking of,” Castiel says as he moves a couple empties, so he can sit closer to Dean. 

“Going to psychoanalyze me, Cas?”

“I do not need to in order to know that you carry a great weight, Dean. Why didn't you come back to the bunker? Why sleep in a cold car all alone on your birthday?” Cas asks as he reads the label on the beer and scrunches his nose at the memory of being tortured while hungover.

“Sam doesn't want me there. You know that,” Dean sighs as he rubs at the back of his neck. 

“I may not have been human for very long, but I seem to think it is you that does not want to be in the bunker. You're afraid of seeing the fruits of your actions and sharing space with them,” Cas says as he continues to play with the bottle. Dean opens his mouth to retort, but Cas cuts him off. “Yes, Sam is angry, but avoiding him isn't going to solve any of your problems with him. I am sure he would be thrilled to share your birthday with you, Dean.”

“I don't know, Cas,” Dean says as Castiel scoots closer.

“May I?” Cas asks as he holds out his arms toward Dean.

“May you what?” Dean asks incredulously as he looks at Cas awkwardly balanced on the edge of the seat and leaning toward him.

“May I hug you, Dean?” he asks as though it is of grave importance.

“Didn't know you were into that,” Dean tries to joke, but Cas gives him a put upon look.

“Sam taught me.”

“Oh. Sam been sharing feelings with you and teaching you how to braid his hair?” Dean asks with a lopsided smile. Castiel doesn't say anything but looks impatient, so Dean scoots forward in the seat and holds out his arms invitingly. Cas moves closer and wraps himself around Dean much as Sam had done to him. Dean reciprocates and rests his head on Cas' shoulder. “I hate birthdays,” he admits as he runs his hands up and down Cas' back. Cas is warm and safe, and it's overwhelming to him in his drunken state. “They're just a reminder of all the people I've lost and that I'm that much closer to biting it.”

“Biting it?”

“Dying, Cas.”

Castiel pulls back at that and looks at Dean with a thoughtful expression that causes creases to form in the corners of his eyes. “Dean, you have died many times. Today should be a celebration of life, and the people you have to share it with.”

“I've got no one.”

Cas rolls his eyes and pulls Dean out of the car so harshly that he can't even protest the action. “Where are we going, Cas?” Dean asks as he is dragged down the road toward the bunker.

“We are going to celebrate your birthday with your brother, who happens to be moping about regretting that you aren't spending it with him. So, stow you crap for a night,” Cas says as he pushes Dean through the bunker's entrance and down the stairs. 

“Cas, where were you?” Sam calls as they come into the main room. He walks in and freezes when he sees Dean. “What are you doing here?”

“I—”

“He is here to watch movies with us. I shall get the popcorn, and you two will behave,” Cas commands as he slips out of the room and into the kitchen.

“I thought you were hunting down Gadreel on your own,” Sam says as he takes in his brother's haggard appearance and the stench of a brewery wafting off of him.

“Guess I had some other stuff to set right first,” Dean mumbles as he leans against the table for support. He mumbles some more, but Sam can't really hear it. He's still not sure how he feels about Dean after his and Cas' heart-to-heart, but he's so relieved to see Dean after days of worrying if he'd be alright on his birthday. Dean stops speaking when Sam pulls him into a tight hug, and he returns it.

“I'm glad you're here,” Sam says, and it's the best damn present Dean could ever ask for.


End file.
